


Daisy Chains and Marigolds

by TrippingInLove



Series: Midnight Phone Drabbles [5]
Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Author Is Sleep Deprived, CEO Byun Baekhyun, Drabble, Fluff, Like always hasn't been proofread, M/M, Mentioned Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Park Jimin Is a Little Shit, Shy Jeon Jungkook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 18:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13794111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrippingInLove/pseuds/TrippingInLove
Summary: Baekhyun has no idea what he's doing with letting his friend Yixing convince him to get a sugar baby. Like what is he doing but as he gets more involved with a cute pair of boys basically attached to the hip he can't help but let his feelings waver as well as his wallet.





	Daisy Chains and Marigolds

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I typed in Jeon Jungkook and picked the last pairing on the bottom of the relationship list. So Mr. Byun I hope I do you justice, and sorry to anyone I may offend namely myself. To prepare for this I watched three exo mv's (my favorite ones) lotto, black pearl, and lucky one. Also a Byun Baekhyun funny moments video to get to know more about his personality plus he's not that bad to look at (why is he so cute????). 
> 
>  
> 
> Please enjoy and exo-l's I'd just like to say you have a very funny and cute man in your fav group (●♡∀♡)

Rushing into the hotel lobby Baekhyun immediately goes to the third floor restaurant taking the stairs rather than the elevator. Realizing he wasn't as late as he thought he was after a quick look at his watch he wants to take the longest time possible to arrive at his table.

"It'll be fun he said." Baekhyun huffs talking to himself. "You'll have a great time they'll be so cute and fun. Its no strings attached." He mocked his friend's voice rolling his eyes as he walked up the stairs.

Its been two months since his friend Yixing convinced him to get a sugar baby and in his defense, he did only tell him to get one. The second person tagged onto that deal wasn't apart of the original bargain but Baekhyun couldn't imagine it any other way now.

Now as Baekhyun makes his way to reservations he didn't even know about till it was charged on his card a week earlier and only showed up on his bill tonight he rethinks some of his decisions in life. He wondered why the last few weeks Jungkook looked particularly distracted and Jimin had this plotting look in his eyes.

As he gets to the door marked with a large three on the greyish paint he pulls the door open wide walking in. Schooling his features from that of a stressed businessman into more of a happy customer he smiles as the usual waiters and waitresses give him give a slight look of acknowledgment. There's no doubt in the back of his mind that the seconds his boys stepped into the place the staff fought over who got to serve them cause after all Baekhyun usually left a big tip for all the trouble they caused.

He spots the pair laughing together over something in the back of the room at their regular spot. Making his way over to them he sees they ordered a drink for him obviously knowing that he would figure out what they were doing at some point in the night.

Taking a seat the first one to see him is Jungkook who's happy smile turns into a look of shock and then embarrassment as he brings his head down. "Well its nice to see you to Jungkook." Turning he looks to the boys partner in crime Jimin that's wearing a smirk on his face as he takes another sip of his drink.

"So do either of you want to explain the three million won charge on my credit card?" He asks tone quiet not wanting to make a scene. It was honestly the first time something like this had happened he understood that they were sugar babies but they usually spent money more reasonably.

Jungkook looks away stirring his straw in his drink keeping quiet. Knowing that he's going to get nowhere with the boy Baekhyun brings his eyes to Jimin who's resting his face against his palm faying cluelessness. "Oh no." He says voice dripping with sarcasm. "I guess something must have happened no?"

Rolling his eyes Baekhyun takes a deep breath not wanting to stress himself out even more. Its been a rough week and its honestly only getting worse at this point. In the long run he could care less about the money its just the numerous problems in the week culminating into a massive migraine. "You know what get your things I just want to get home and we can talk about this tomorrow I don't think I can deal with you two right now."

Wordlessly they leave but he can feel Jimin's glare burning holes into him as they walk to the car. Baekhyun knows he shouldn't take his anger out on them and in the morning he'll definitely apologize but seeing the way Jungkook hunches his shoulders forward and bites at his lip he feels like a monster.

Needless to say the silent car ride is no better and as they pull up to the house he wishes that he could have the two hanging off of him begging for his attention like usual. He normally finds it pretty annoying and likewise, they do it on purpose but now that they're keeping their distance he misses the affection like crazy.

Hand on the doorknob as the two trail behind him he turns to them as he puts the key in the door. "Look you two I get that I let you have free reign over my bank account but have some-"

Ruff.

"What was that?" He asks moving back to his door staring at it like its the one barking. Looking at the boys behind him he watches as Jimin just continues to smirk and how Jungkook is avoiding his gaze like its the plague.

Jungkook melts under the pressure pushing the door open and running to the dog inside. As Baekhyun stands their not sure what to do Jimin laughs at his shocked expression he pulls him inside telling him that they shouldn't let the dog run out since its dark.

Holding the little corgi in his arms letting it snuggle into his arms Jungkook looks up at Baekhyun from his spot on the floor. He struggles to come up with words just watching the boys play with the dog letting the puppy do whatever he wants.

"Um, what?" He says staring dumbfounded already shrugging off his suit jacket and overcoat melting down on the floor as well.

"I wanted to do something for you because you seemed really stressed," Jungkook says barely audible as he attempts to bury his face in the dogs fur.

"He adopted him from this shelter like a block away." Jimin says smiling at the little puppy going to sleep in Jungkook's arms. "We wanted to surprise you but as we started to buy things for the dog." Jimin says trailing off.

Panicked Jungkook speaks up scaring the dog a little with his sudden movement. "We really didn't mean to spend that much its just we wanted the best for the little baby and we got carried away. I'm sorry." He says pouting as he looks up at the businessman.

"Its okay." Baekhyun says completely focused on the dog in Jungkook's arms. "Can I hold him?" He asks though his arms are already held out.

"Wait you're not going to make me give him back?" The younger asks puzzled looking between Baekhyun and Jimin.

Snapping out of his trance-like state with the dog Baekhyun rapidly shakes his head. "No, of course not. I get what you guys were trying to do and I guess raising a dog isn't the worst thing I could do with my boyfriends." He shrugs.

Its Jimin that speaks up first while Jungkook just looks on doe-eyed as the dog waddles over to his 'boyfriend'. "Wait what?"

"Yeah I mean if i'm going to raise a dog with people I'll need a more serious relationship. Having pets is a big deal and he'll need all of our attention for our baby." He says holding the puppy up for them to both see.

"So what do you say will you be my puppy co-parents?" He asks them seeing the bright blush grow on Jimin's cheeks and the way Jungkook just looks around likes he's been transported to another world mumbling incoherently.

Standing up Baekhyun leaves them to their own devices carrying the dog with him. "While your weird daddies freak out how about I show you around your new house baby bear?"

Hearing the puppy bark happily along with him he laughs continuing to walk through the house eventually hearing the two running after him. Its hard to hold in his laughter as the two stutter out their approval but in some ways, Baekhyun guesses that his friend was right. Having a sugar baby would be a whole new experience.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear your thoughts on this because honestly I think I've managed to do better than I thought. This might be the third best midnight phone drabble. The first being Infectious and the second Control. 
> 
> Funfact there's actually three exo references in here (besides the obvious two people lol)


End file.
